


Home for Christmas

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/F, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 17 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	Home for Christmas

After the longest day of work in the history of existence, she was glad to be home. You had off today though, so she had the place to herself until you came back.

Looking down at her watch, she wondered when you’d get back. All this back and forth between jobs was putting a strain on your relationship - not in the sense that either of you were mad at each other, no that wasn’t the case. You were both aware of the others’ job requirements. Rather it was more than you were living like roommates recently. She wanted you back - her girlfriend.

You decided to take a couple days off before Christmas and had finished up your Christmas shopping today. 

You: Be home soon. Can’t wait to see you, love <3

T: I’m so excited we’re going to have a few days off together. I need kisses.

You: I’ll be happy to help you there as soon as I get home.

Impatiently, Tara waited until you turned the key in the lock. “Hey, baby,” she said, biting her lip in that day that drove you crazy. “I’ve missed you.”

You pulled off your long white coat to reveal the dress you’d been wearing. It probably wasn’t the best thing to wear given how cold it was outside, but you knew Tara’s eyes would bug out of her head when she saw you in it - totally worth the cold. She could warm you up anyway.

“That dress is…” Her eyes wandered from the top of your windswept hair to the tips of your toes, hesitating only slightly when the snowflake-printed sweater dress hugged your curves. “You look…”

“Are the ends of these sentences good?”

She nodded eagerly. “Very.”

When you stepped toward her, she hopped onto her knees on the couch, ardently reaching out for the sides of your face and bringing your lips to hers in an instant. You sunk into the feeling immediately. She felt like coming home. You could be in your apartment, at the pizza place, or in the middle of nowhere but when you kissed her, you were home. “How was your day?” She asked, grazing her fingertips up the sides of your legs. 

“Been finishing up my Christmas shopping. And I finally, finally found the perfect gift for you.” You gently grabbed her hands and led her off the couch and back behind it to meet you. Wrapping your hands around the back of her neck, you leaned in once again and pressed your lips to the side of her neck. “I hope you like it.”

Her grip on your waist became tighter as she spoke. “I’m sure I’ll love it. But I already have everything I need,” she said softly, scanning around the apartment, the lights from the tree reflecting in her eyes. “All I want for Christmas is you.” Her eyes fluttered closed while her hands gently pulled at the dress near the small of your back, exposing just the smallest bit of your ass for her touch. “Shall we go inside?”

“Yes, please,” you laughed. “I’ve missed you these past few weeks.”

“Me too.”

As you both stumbled back into the bedroom, she reached down and grasped the dress in both hands, lifting it up and off to reveal your lingerie - her favorite set of yours, a nude colored, sheer bra and panties that left absolutely zero to the imagination. “Did you wear this just for me?”

“Maybe,” you said coyly. “You like?”

“I love. Just like I love you.”

Giggling, you fell back into the bed and brought Tara down with you. Her mouth eagerly found the edges of your lingerie, taking it between her teeth and pulling slightly to expose your nipples for her waiting tongue. The second she latched onto you, you gasped, closing your eyes and arching into the bed. “Oh, I have missed you.”

Tara’s rumbling laugh vibrated against your sensitive skin, making you even more squirmy. While she lavished one nipple, you peeled back the material of the bra and pulled it over your head. “More,” you whispered. “Please.” She took your hint and turned her attention to the other breast, swiping her tongue across the pointed peak and grazing her soft lips over it like a leaf on the wind.

As your hands snaked through her hair and around the back of her neck, she peppered kiss along the smooth skin of your stomach. It was difficult to stay still underneath such a skilled mouth, so you didn’t try, instead just writhing and moaning against the bed. 

Her fingernails grazed the sides of your hips, hooking into the delicate waistband of your panties and tugging on them gently. She revealed a thin patch of hair that traveled down to your center and began to play with your clit. 

There was no foreplay here. Neither of you had the time or the patience. Quickly, two of her fingers entered your slickness, coaxing an orgasm out of you. Your high was still rumbling through you as you sat up and gathered her waist to your lips, returning the favor and tasting her, desperate after being away from each other for so long. “Oh…baby…fuck,” She breathed. Her hands balled into fists in your hair and pushed your mouth into her wet heat. She cried your name as she came and nearly collapsed on top of you. 

Running your lips, stained with her slickness, up the soft but defined muscles of her frame, you smiled. Your mouth found hers and she sighed into you, before pushing you down gently and placing her knees on either side of your right leg. Her eager sex quivered as she started to grind against you. The friction combined with slickness made you gasp and arch slightly upward. 

Overwhelming heat coursed through you. You had no idea what to do with your hands. Nothing felt like it was enough. Reaching up with one hand, you grasped your breast, kneading it roughly, while the other hand did the same for her. “Harder, Tara. Please.”

Her mouth dropped open slightly, heavy breaths filling the room as she picked up the pace and grinded against you. Within five minutes, you were both sitting on brink of an orgasm, rubbing against each other vigorously until she cried out. You followed closely behind and laughed into her neck as she collapsed on top of you again. “I’ve missed you so much,” she laughed, floating her lips over your own.

“Me too.” 

All of a sudden, both of your stomachs began to growl. “Haven’t eaten yet?” You asked.

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Then how about we go outside, grab something to eat and sit in front of the fire for a while and then we’ll head back inside?” You suggested.

Tara pulled you up and you walked towards the door, not even bothering to put clothes back on. The blinds were closed anyway. “Or you can take me on the couch by the fireplace and we don’t have to move for the rest of the night,” she laughed.

“That sounds awfully specific. Have you been thinking about that?” You asked, tight-lipped, but smiling. 

“Maybe just a little bit.”


End file.
